


Our Little Secret (colored version)

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Daddy Jared, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fanart, Harness, Kink, Leather, M/M, NSFW Art, spn_masquerade, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Daddy!Jared and his twink submissive, Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth and final fill for this round of [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com) for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [Do whatever you want, as long as it’s BDSM and J2 are the people! Don’t care which J is bottom/sub. Go crazy.](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2522609)  
>   
> 
>  ~~I still want to color this at some point…~~ I did it! \o/
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/150890531253/our-little-secret-finally-got-around-to-coloring)


End file.
